startrekinfiniteuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Star Trek: Origins
Star Trek: Origins is the 5th installment of Hannah Bottenberg and Kelsey Jacksons Star Trek Saga and the sequel to Perdition. It takes place 21 years after the alliance of the Federation and the Q Continuum. Synopsis The year is now 2335 and 21 years have passed since the alliance between the Q and the Federation. Quynn Kirk, her cousin Sunny LaCrosse, and a few of their friends have been settling into the competitive and sometimes brutal word of Starfleet Academy. Their future seems clear cut--they will grow up to serve on esteemed starships and quite possibly become liasons to the Q Continuum like their fathers. However, some one else has other plans for them--plans that don't involve any of that. Old enemies of Quynn's parents have resurfaced and have joined forces. Manipulating time and space, they will diabolically attempt to erase Quynn's mother, Calius, from history, and cause a catastrophic shift in the timeline that will render all of them nonexistent. Armed with only their knowledge and their limited powers, it's up to Quynn, Sunny, and their friends to preserve the timeline--whatever the cost. Major Characters Quynn Kirk Quynn is the daughter of Q and Calius Kirk. She is in her 3rd year at Starfleet Academy and is having a hard time deciding what she truly wants in life: to follow in the footsteps of her parents, or make a new path for herself. Sunny LaCrosse Sunny is the 2nd cousin and best friend of Quynn. She is also a student at Starfleet Academy in her 2nd year as an Engineering Major Q-Bert Q-Bert is the Viceroy to the Q Continuum's head council and friend of Quynn's. He is a usual haunt of the U.S.S. Alliant. After feeling guilty for accidentally allowing Quynn to be kidnapped by Romulans in the events of Star Trek: Odyssey, Q-Bert forms a blood pact with Quynn without her knowledge. Within the course of the story, that blood pact become known, and both Q-Bert and Quynn learn to face the consequenses of it and what it means to the Continuum as well as the Universe. Paul Dutton Paul is Quynn and Sunny's childhood friend and classmate. The son of Peter Dutton, a Q, and T'Uriel, a Vulcan 6 6 is an entity of an unknown race who hails from another dimension. He is immensely powerful and has a personal vendetta against Q. He is manipulative, chauvanistic, and will do anything to get what he wants. Buea/Sevik Uhura Sevik Uhura is the son of Spock and Nyota Uhura. He is the former first officer of the U.S.S. Alliant and was once engaged to Calius. His jealously and rage at loosing Calius's affection to Q has turned him evil. In Star Trek: Odyssey he was killed at Hveillh III. However, the Romulans cyrogenically froze his body and saved his katra. They were able to revive him with it years later. After Sevik was revived, however, he met up with 6 who promised to help him bring down Q. The two of them decided to erase Calius from existance by going back in time to murder her father, James T. Kirk. Danny Land Danny, a Douwd, is an ex-member of Darrin LaCrosse's band. He has been angry at Darrin for centuries over their falling out. Danny sees 6's plan to kill Kirk as a way to get back at Darrin since Calius is Darrin's niece. Danny begs 6 and Sevik to let him join their scheme. They are reluctant at first because of Danny's decidedly odd and annoying personality, but they ultimately give in. Q-Nan Q-Nan is Q-Bert's friend, a member of the Comedic Three. James T. Kirk Kirk is Calius's father and Quynn's grandfather, the captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Quynn and her friends must go back in time to the 23rd Century in order to keep 6, Sevik, and Danny from murdering him and devastating the timeline. Justin Justin, a Q, is also a Starfleet cadet and Sunny's boyfreind. Minor Characters Q Quynn's father Calius Kirk Quynn's mother, a Commodore in charge of the U.S.S. Alliant. Darrin LaCrosse Sunny's father, Calius's uncle, and a member of the Continuum Head Council Q2 Close friend of Q's and a senior member of the Continuum Head Council. Category:Star Trek: Origins